1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a ceramic molding having a three-dimensional network structure.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known process for producing this type of ceramic molding, sequentially performing impregnation of a foam plastic with a ceramic slurry, drying of the ceramic slurry, thermal decomposition of the foam plastic, and sintering of ceramic particles (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-50182).
However, since such a conventional ceramic molding has a nonuniform cell size and a nonuniform cell distribution, there is a problem as follows: when it is used as a reinforcing material for a metal matrix composite member, there is a possibility that there might be large differences in mechanical properties such as the strength and the sliding characteristics, physical properties such as the cooling performance and the coefficient of thermal expansion, etc. of the metal matrix composite member in some parts of the member.